Absolute Ardour
by teddikins
Summary: ‘If I hate you so much….how can I love you so deeply, to the extent of living just for you…’ KanAre
1. MISSION: Haunted Hotel

**TITLE**: Absolute Ardour

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Action/Adventure

**PARING**: AllenKanda, RinalliRavi

**RATED**: T (PG-13), by will by raised to M in incoming chapters.

A/N – This is actually by my friend: Akiko and I'm just her BETA. 3

**SUMMARY**: 'If I hate you so much….how can I love you so deeply, to the extent of living just for you…' AxK

**CHAPTER ONE ** Mission: Rumour of the haunted deserted building

------

It was yet another lone night in this shadowy, uneasy town.

No sounds were heard except the wind howling away at the battered houses, already torn away by hail and storms.

No light peered though the shady clouds, the whole town shrouded in darkness.

No-one, dead or alive, resided within the town.

------

"So…what's the mission this time" asked a young boy, around 15 years old, asked his companion, whose glaring sapphire eyes snapped onto his.

"Che, Beansprout, just some haunted hotel, don't get in my way."

'Beansprout', or Allen as many know him by, pouted and said, "mou, Kanda-san, why do you always reject me going on mission with you and nobody else? Whenever I want to fight you always take over."

"You're a distraction." Kanda snapped, his silky, long, dark azure hair whacking around as if trying to rid of the tightly wrapped, white ribbon holding it in its place, the violent storm never seising.

They came upon a sinister-looking building, which was the only remaining building that was standing.

As Allen and Kanda ran towards the haunted hotel, Allen immediately reached for the door.

Suddenly he is yanked out of the way, behind a certain guy's broad back as the door is wrenched open.

Sighing, Allen looked up at the sign: Inn & Tavern. 'An old-fashioned hotel,' he thought to himself.

He took a step inside, short, platinum blonde hair standing on end, stomach in knots.

"This place makes my spine tingle" Allen whispered.

"If it does go outside and keep watch." Kanda snapped, trademark glare back on his face.

"Why?" Allen yelled, angry ruby orbs also glaring.

"I-I.." Kanda stuttered, "People worry for you…..back at the Dark Order." He added quickly.

Without warning, a floor board broke under Allen. Thinking he would fall through, he was surprised when Kanda frantically grabbed at him, tearing him away from the hole.

_KANDA'S POV_

I don't know what came over me, I was just so frightened when Beansprout almost fell through, it was like a part of me also nearly fell in with him. I hate him but, that feeling washed over me like an intense wave. 'Che, I'm panting like crazy, must be the bad vibes in this stupid dump, gotta hurry up and kill the Akuma so I can get the hell out of here.'

_NORMAL POV_

Kanda's thought were cut short when he saw the large cut Allen got from the splintering wood. Picking him up princess-style, he lay Allen down gently - well as gentle as Kanda can get – in a safe corner, Allen then heard a tearing sound and looked to find Kanda ripping off the right side of his uniform for a bandage.

"I thought you said that it was an exorcist's uniform not an aid for a person." Allen said.

Kanda didn't answer but wiped the blood away, his eyebrows pulled into a frown. As Allen glanced at the concentrated look on Kanda, he felt a little embarrassed, all of a sudden Kanda looked up feeling Allen's gaze, but Allen looked down immediately. Becoming curious he looked up once more, at a sight that made his heart skip a beat - in fright or of something else he was unsure of -, Kanda was starring at him with a look of pure anger, along with…was it… concern? There was a sudden explosion, bits and pieces of wood flying in all directions, as an Akuma appeared, hunger twisted into its face.

"EX-OR-CISTS" it yelled, booming noises coming deep from within its throat.

"Level two" Allen choked.

Without warning, the Akuma flew towards the unprepared, injured Allen as if it were a vampire draw towards blood. Preparing for the worst, Allen closed his eyes.

Suddenly, something warm dripped onto his face. Opening his eyes in surprise he saw Kanda, blocking the Akuma's claws, as dark red blood poured from his wound, pain contorting his naturally beautiful features, hair falling down.

Pointed sharp claws like a needle tore out of Kanda's back, ready for the next attack.

"Kanda! What are you doing, I could have been a distraction as you finished it off!" Allen shouted.

"Shut up beansprout you think it'd be ok if you died? Think about the others!" Kanda yelled.

Allen looked away, he felt ashamed, but awkward with Kanda looking at him with the same look he had before. Kanda turned away, "Forget it, I'll finish it off with this illusion."

There was a metallic clang as Kanda sent Mugen at the Akuma. The Akuma screeched in pain as it disappeared into specks of sparkly dust. As soon as the Akuma was destroyed the whole building collapsed, with Kanda sheltering Allen as if he were a fragile glass figure.

"It was just a lure created by the Akuma…" and then Kanda collapsed.

------

_Meanwhile at the Dark Order_

Ravi was walking down the dark halls, his usually spiked up, crimson locks flopping as if reflecting his current mood.

"Damn it's no fun without Allen, I wanna draw on his face."

He stopped and spotted Rinalli sitting alone in a corner, gazing out into the darkness with monotonous amethyst orbs, her face dull.

"Hey, I've been waiting to talk to someone, relieve my boredom Rinalli." He yelled, mischievous aqua eyes twinkling as if happy to have finally found someone to bother.

Rinalli snapped out of her daze. "Oh, ok how about the dining hall." She gave a crooked smile, her eyes still empty. She swept her glossy midnight blue locks into two pony-tails and got up.

Noticing her troubled looks Ravi approached her, "Allen and Kanda right?"

"They don't get along, but Allen…"

Ravi looked at her intently, not knowing what to say, "C'mon lets go get a drink."

------

_Back to our fave AxK pair_

Allen's leg throbed with every step he took and ached even more with Kanda dragging him down.

Apparently, there was only one room the Akuma hadn't possessed. So with as much strength as he had left Allen let Kanda slide into the bed, before tearing open his black and white exorcist uniform for the blow he had taken from the Akuma.

There was a deep slash beginning from his left shoulder and gliding diagonally to the right of his waist. Pain struck Allen's heart as he looked at Kanda's back, slipping off his shirt Allen dragged it across the wound in an attempt to reduce the blood flow.

As he leant over to patch up Kanda's shoulder, Kanda suddenly shifted causing Allen to trip over, their lips meeting in a soft, one-sided kiss, blood pounding in Allen's ears as he stared at Kanda's sleeping, pale visage. Affection and tenderness made its way into Allen's heart, but unfortunately not his head.

------

There was an awkward silence as they travelled back to the Order.

Allen was extremely confused, a cute tinge of pink staining his face. He thought to himself, 'I was worried; no I was scared, that's why my heart was frantic. And that kiss must have been my hidden admiration for Kanda, nothing more.' He scratched his head. 'Whoa, I never thought he'd be this much of a good person……??'

Kanda glanced at Allen now and then. He was wondering about what had happened when he had been asleep, Beansprout was being all silent, 'I wonder what that contact I felt on me was……?'

------

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N – **pls R&R**…my friend would luv some feedback for her story…plus AxK luv ROX!!! XD

I'm going to update really soon 2…kk

fanx 4 reading!

xoxo


	2. MISSION: Hiding the Truth

**TITLE**: Absolute Ardour

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Action/Adventure

**PARING**: AllenKanda, RinaliRavi

**RATED**: T (PG-13), by will by raised to M in incoming chapters.

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_ and I'm just her BETA. 3

**SUMMARY**: 'If I hate you so much….how can I love you so deeply, to the extent of living just for you…' AxK

**DISCLAIMER**: OMG!! Sorry…I forgot to put this is the first chapter!...D.Grayman in any form of characters, plot, etc DOES NOT belong to me or Akiko…though I think Akiko wishes she did….besides D.Grayman is already by the fabulous Katsura Hoshino

**CHAPTER TWO ** Mission: Hiding the Truth

------

Kanda lied in his bed as puzzled as he was the day on the train; he recalled the strange sensation on his lips when he was half conscious. He remembered Allen falling, the blood on his leg. He shook his head. 'I shouldn't be thinking of that beansprout." Finally he got up to go to the dining hall, everything felt different that morning. He caught sight of Allen ordering a table of food as usual, relief washed over Kanda and he didn't know why.

------

Allen sat down at Ravi's table with Rinali following close by. Ravi looked up.

"Allen! You look like your old self now, you got back pretty late."

"We got delayed by injures."

Rinali glanced up, Allen looked fine, "Allen, did you do ok with Kanda?" Allen picked up the anxiety that blanketed her voice. "If I didn't go ok, I don't think I would be eating this much, right Rinali?" Allen finished with a gentle smile.

Rinali was surprised, but returned his smile.

"Right!"

------

_At Komui's office_

"You called for me?" Kanda entered the office.

"Ah, Kanda!" Komui came out from a mountain of books. "You and Allen, I know that you two don't usually get along, but in that day's silence-"

"Nothing happened!" Kanda cut in with a snap.

"This isn't like you."

"I'm leaving; don't call me unless you have a mission."

"Kan-" Kanda stared after his retreating back.

------

"Kanda," Rinali ran after him.

He turned, "What!" he spat.

"You spaced out today at the dining hall, did something happen? Oh and I heard your mission was successful, you destroyed a level 2 Akuma."

"No one told you to ask." Kanda continued walking.

Rinali thought it best to leave him to his own thoughts, even Allen couldn't say anything. Anxiety took over again once Kanda's back disappeared.

------

Allen sat spaced out on his bed, Timcampy fluttering in his face.

"Oh, Timcampy, you saw right?" Allen felt sleepy.

Timcampy opened its jaws wide exposing the things that happened during the mission.

"Allen? Are you in?" There was a knock on the door. Crowley came in with a timid face, he approached Allen.

"I feel that you're troubled, perhaps I could help."

"Thanks Crowley, but I want to keep this to myself," Allen smiled.

"Allen, you helped me find the right path in life and get over Eliade, you gave me a purpose and a meaning. At least let me return the favour."

"Crowley, I want you and the others to be happy, don't worry yourselves over me, please." Allen sounded pained.

Crowley nodded, gave Allen a glance of concern and went out. Allen blankly stared at the door before flopping onto his bed once more.

"Timcampy, never show that footage again, erase it."

Timcampy did so and flew out the window.

------

Rinali came out of Komui's office, walking towards the lounge. She caught Ravi sleeping on the couch, face covered with a book.

"Ravi? Ravi?" Rinali walked over, tripping on one of the books Ravi had lying around. Something softened her fall.

"Rinali isn't usually clumsy." Ravi said with Rinali caught on an outstretched arm.

"Allen…he-" Rinali started.

"I know. He's not talking so much these days." Ravi finished for her.

His eyes widened as tears welled up in Rinali's distressed violet orbs. He sat her down on the couch petting her back.

"Allen takes care of himself, if he didn't I'm sure that we wouldn't even know him today." Ravi whispered, just as concerned.

"But maybe he's finding it hard to handle something on his own. We're his family now; can't he tell me what's troubling him?"

Even Ravi understood how she felt, "Maybe he feel's it's unforgivable."

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N – OMG!...I'm so sorry for not updating sooner….errr…I kinda just let this stay on my comp for a while…but I'll update faster…n' THANX FOR REVIEWING:

ShiraiHime: omg….ur da first reviewer….thanx so much for reviewing! AxK r luv!!

Muffinizer: fanx for reviewing! Gah!...I'm so sorry for having grammer mistakes…sob my editor can't edit properly. Sadly dis chapter doesn't have any fluff, no more accidental kisses….sigh

ShinigamixGirl: thank you for reviewing!

azab: thanx for reviewing!

fuyuumi-chan: yes I luv AxK too! Thanks for reviewing!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	3. MISSION: City That Never Stopped Rainin

**TITLE**: Absolute Ardour

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Action/Adventure

**PARING**: AllenKanda, RinaliRavi

**RATED**: T (PG-13), by will by raised to M….only in the epilogue

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_ and I'm just her BETA. 3

**SUMMARY**: 'If I hate you so much….how can I love you so deeply, to the extent of living just for you…' AxK

**DISCLAIMER**: D.Grayman in any form of characters, plot, etc DOES NOT belong to me or Akiko. But Akiko does own the plot and the OC that's only gonna appear in this chapter.

**CHAPTER THREE ** Mission: The City that never stopped raining

------

River found Kanda in the dining hall, eating soba.

"Kanda you've got a mission, Allen's at the office waiting already, hurry up."

Kanda's heart gave a leap; he had to go with Allen again. 'Is this your idea of a joke, Komui?"

------

Kanda opened the door. Allen had just got to the door. Komui was at the back, eyes on Kanda, his expression dark.

"Allen you'll be with Kanda and a newly recruited Finder," said Komui.

A finder came out, she had long black hair and tied into a pony tail, her pale skin in contrast with her purple eyes, making them stand out.

"My name is Elisia, pleased to meet you."

------

On the boat Elisia couldn't stop staring at Allen's snow-white hair. The boat took a turn and knocked her off balance, she nearly went in the water, but Allen rushed to grab her arm.

"Be careful, sit down, ok," Allen helped her onto a seat.

Being so close to him made her blush. She tried to hide it by turning around but as she did, she saw Kanda glaring at her.

Kanda felt anger surging through his veins, unknowing of the reason he felt this way, but all he knew was that he despised the girl. Once Allen had held her, the anger began.

"No I have to concentrate on the mission, why am I even angry at that?' thought Kanda.

------

As they ran for the train, Elise got scared at the height of it. Allen scooped her up into his arms, burrowing her head into his shoulder. Seeing this, Kanda got distracted, 'The mission, concentrate on the mission."

In the heated cabin, Allen warmed his hands, cold from the rain. He got up ad went to the door.

"Elisia, you must be freezing, come in."

Elisia remembered Kanda was inside as well, "Don't worry, you're the one fighting."

Allen grabbed her hand and pulled her inside." That's no reason why you shouldn't stay warm."

Elisia looked down and blushed.

Kanda had had enough, slamming the door, he went outside. Listening to their conversation and laughter for the whole trip.

------

In the city, everyone forgot about what the sun looked like, they didn't know what a healthy flower was. They once prayed for rain, and built a machine for it, now it wouldn't stop. The only explanation was the Innocence.

------

Elisia caught up with Allen while he was scouting the city with Kanda.

"I've got a room, it's only for two, but the inn lady will let me sleep in the lounge."

Allen's eyebrows turned down in concern, "I'll sleep on the floor , none of us should be out in the cold."

Kanda felt immediate resentment, "Che, fine, lets go."

They started towards the inn. Elisia was wet and cold, so Allen took her shoulders and guided her towards the fire.

The inn woman approached, "I hear there's a robbery going on, you'd all better be in your rooms." Elisia opened her mouth, but Allen read her mind and quickly said, "I'll sleep on the floor.

------

Allen was crouching on the floor, but he was sound asleep, mumbling from time to time. Kanda wanted to know now he felt and what he was dreaming of. When he saw Allen shivering, he quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Allen, accidentally brushing through Allen's silky hair. Kanda froze and was once again perplexed.

------

Morning broke through the window with the pattering of rain. Allen's eyes flickered open; there was a blanket on him, the scent on the thick white sheet familiar. Allen blushed; it was as if the smell triggered a non-existent memory. He heard Elisia groan as she awoke. Getting up she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning!"

Elisia turned; she had forgotten Allen was there, "Oh, morning."

Kanda strode in and sat on a chair, his clothes, his hair, all wet. The heavy panting he had arrived with was soon slowing.

"I found the machine, I got rid of the level ones, but I need help beating down a couple of level twos."

"You….actually need help?" Allen was shocked.

Kanda turned his head away, "yes."

------

Kanda guided Allen and Elisia through narrow streets, towards a dull, looming building.

Something suddenly hit the muddy floors.

"Three humans, two are exorcists, eh?" a rumbling voice said.

"Not even worth fighting!" Another voice mocked.

Kanda grabbed Allen into the buildings followed by Elisia. Allen escaped Kanda's arms and grabbed Elisia, hiding her behind a stone slab. "Hide here, we'll come back for you" Allen said smiling as he used his left hand to pull a rock to shelter her.

"Allen!" Kanda got a hold of his hands, clutching at his wrists.

"What…are you…d-doing?" Allen was freaked out by Kanda's actions.

Kanda starred into his eyes as if searching for something. He let go of Allen's left hand leading him towards the machine.

------

Allen saw a glass case containing the Innocence, a beam reaching to the sky on the ceiling, being run by the prayers written on the walls surrounding it.

"So, this runs on the will power of people in the past." Allen walked in.

An Akuma flew in front of Allen; its hands came down, knocking him into a wall.

The other Akuma was gripping Kanda on the waist and the Innocence. The rain stopped the people still unaware of the current happenings.

"B-Beansprout," Kanda choked out with desperation. He struggled futilely against the steel hands.

Kanda saw Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon lash out, penetrating the hands that held him and grabbing Kanda dragging him thorough the dust. There was Allen's Akuma lying dead on the ground.

"We'll finish this together."

Kanda stared at the gash on Allen's shoulder. "I'll finish it." Allen protested, but was interrupted. "I'm in better shape than you," and Kanda set off into the smoke.

Allen heard him, "First Illusion, return of the apocalypse!"

Then he went out cold.

------

Allen woke up in a daze, his blurred eyes focused to find himself in Kanda's arms. Kanda himself had a stiff face.

"Kanda?"

Kanda looked down, "what?" forcing annoyance into his voice to cover up his concern.

"The Inno-"

"Here," Kanda showed Allen the cube.

"We did good, right?" His eyelids felt heavy and he lost consciousness.

Kanda stared at Allen; urgency for something came over. At that moment, Allen seemed so breakable and delicate. Kanda shifted Allen's head onto his chest as he climbed the stairs. He kicked open the door and lay Allen down on the bed. There were footsteps, Kanda's head snapped up; it was an extremely dusty Elisia.

She coughed a few times.

"You l-left me b-behind."

"Che, sorry," Kanda rose an eyebrow, face without emotion. Allen's limp bode preoccupied him. "Go get food; he's going to need a lot."

"Allen! Ok I'll go then." Elisia dashed out.

Kanda remembered Allen's shoulder and wasted no time. He ripped Allen's shirt off, using it to bandage his wound.

"Kanda?" Allen moaned rolling over. Kanda saw beads off sweat rolling down Allen's head, a fever had come over him.

Protesting that he could still go on, Allen tried standing up, but Kanda forced him back down, pinning Allen's legs with his knees. His grip tightened around Allen's wrists forcing it deeper into the mattress. Allen soon gave up against the restraints and uncreased his eyebrows, drifting off to sleep. Feeling that Allen had calmed down, Kanda loosed his hold and sat next to Allen, starring at his peaceful face.

'Damn….'

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N – Gahhh….I finally FINISHED TYPING!!!

Pls R&R….we'd luv 2 heard ur comments


	4. MISSION: The Earl Strikes

**TITLE**: Absolute Ardour

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Action/Adventure

**PARING**: AllenKanda, RinaliRavi

**RATED**: T (PG-13), by will by raised to M….only in the epilogue (All chapters by Akiko, epilogue by KisSu)

**SUMMARY**: 'If I hate you so much….how can I love you so deeply, to the extent of living just for you…' AxK

**DISCLAIMER**: D.Grayman in any form of characters, plot, etc DOES NOT belong to me or Akiko. But Akiko does own the plot and the OC that's only gonna appear in this chapter.

**CHAPTER FOUR ** Mission: The Earl Strikes

------

'_Great, I'm with the beansprout again' _Kanda thought.

Allen sat on the opposite couch with Rinali, looking down, avoiding eye contact with Kanda. His shoulder boar a scar that would also remain for Kanda, after being that close to Allen, touching him like that. Kanda knew how he felt, but tried so hard to deny it. Kanda's hands clenched, _'I hate that beansprout, I let myself worry to much these days'._

"Allen do you feel okay?" Rinali tilted her head.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine" Allen replied still looking down.

------

"There are so many" Allen's eyes revealed the trapped souls, slowly deteriorating away.

"Innocence Activate" they chanted in unison.

"Allen, Kanda lets split up, we'll meet back here!" Rinali shouted.

Allen ran through the hall, shooting as he went. He thought about what the Earl would be thinking unleashing so many Akumas, what would he accomplish?

Rinali felt the wind on her face as she soared through the air, worrying about what might happen to Allen, regret filled her heart "I should have followed him", tears came to her eyes. Something hit her head; she saw the ground then nothing.

Kanda and Allen approached where they had left off; Allen desperately looked around for a sign of Rinali not wanting to be alone with Kanda.

"Where's Rinali"

"I don't know, I wasn't watching" Kanda muttered. An explosion erupted out of a near by wall cloaking the exorcists with smoke, "Found ya!" a hungry voice yelled.

The smoke cleared and there it was, a level three Akuma, "I'm afraid, I'm over here".

Allen turned to the voice, only to find the Akuma fire an arrow. It pierced through his right arm; blood ran down his fingers dripping continuously on the marble floor. The Akuma laughed with amusement dust wafted in the place where Allen stood, his laughter died down when the sinking dust revealed nothing.

"I see, your ability is creating solid illusions, that arrow in beansprout's arm is an illusion right, all those level ones were illusions too right?" Kanda asked coldly, Allen in his arms, clutching the arrows tail. Kanda had one hand holding him under his legs and another under his neck. An Akuma with such abilities could easily create illusions to lead him away, he could see that he couldn't fight with Allen wounded.

Kanda leapt off roof to roof trying to find a secure place.

"I can play hide and seek", the Akuma hungered, making his voice reek of pure blood lust.

Kanda found a shed and after placing Allen on a pile of hay, he took a hold of the arrow, pulling Allen's hand off gently. "This is going to hurt, but bear with it". Allen forgot about the throbbing pain, it was surprisingly comforting with Kanda's sweaty palms pressed up on the back of his neck, Allen nodded in response. Kanda firmly held the arrow, with a sudden jerk he pulled it free, a fresh wave of blood flowed out. Allen had a thin layer of sweat appear on his pale face as the pain jolted through his arm, the tiniest groan of pain escaping his clenched teeth. Small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Now rest" Allen felt something wrap around his arm as darkness took over.

Kanda leaned against the wall, Allen's head resting on his shoulder.

"Tim, go get Rinali to come"

------

Kanda stood around the shed as Timcanpy flew back, followed by Rinali, he raising an eyebrow at the dry tears that clung on to her cheeks.

"You… Allen-" she began.

"You got Tim to show you?"

"Y-yes".

Kanda's voice went cold, "Allen doesn't know, you're the only one'.

Fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Only I feel this way" he sounded disgusted.

Rinali looked up, "Allen didn't protest at the way you held him, I saw it all, and he wouldn't tell me what troubled these days either".

"Oo, a fight how mean, you guys started without me," the Akuma touched down on the ground.

"This Akuma can create solid illusions, you stay and watch over beansprout, I'll take it out" Kanda's fingers gripping Mugen firmly, "Let's go Mugen".

"Rinali… the level one Akumas were real, they all had souls, but these don't Kanda's fighting illusions" Allen choked.

Rinali's eyes widened in shock, "Kanda the level one Akumas were real, and these are all illusions!"

Kanda looked at the Akumas, they all looked grotesque. All, but one lacked skills and a trapped soul.

"Let's see you get out of this one exorcist" the Akuma's amusement grew.

Allen's anti-Akuma weapon flashed up, grabbing one of the Akumas, "It's this one, get it".

Allen snatched his hands away, as soon as the under world insects impacted on the Akuma.

"Damn y-ou ex-or-cis-t" it's voice faded away.

"May your soul find peace" Allen whispered before falling, down clutching his wound.

------

"Are you still upset?" Kanda asked.

Rinali nodded weakly in response.

"D-Don't tell anyone… about this"

Rinali looked at him, _'That sounded like a plea… out of Kanda?'_

She watched Kanda as he shifted the sleeping Allen to check his wound, this pained her, but it wasn't because Allen was hurt.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N – I hope you like this story :) please send in more reviews, from Akiko

- Chapter 5 will come soon (as soon as she's done ch6...oh wait that reminds me...gotta edit ch6)...please review!!


End file.
